This invention relates to plant growth. More specifically this invention relates to a method and assembly of radiating plants to enhance photosynthesis.
It is well known in the art that during the photosynthesis process plants absorb different frequencies of light to cause photosynthesis to occur. In particular photosynthetically active radiation (PAR) is radiation in the spectral range from approximately 400 nanometers (nm) to 700 nm. Also known in the art is that chlorophyll, the most abundant plant pigment and the pigment responsible for plant metabolism is most efficient at capturing red and blue light.
During photosynthesis the chlorophyll pigments in a plant absorb photons in order to drive a metabolic process and dissipate other energy within the photons. Simultaneously other pigments that are red/farred and blue/UV-A and UV-B photosensors or photoreceptors chemically react to adjust the behavior and development of the plant. Thus, by providing red and blue spectrum light, plants have been shown to grow at increased rates.
In addition, also known in the art is that plants need turn over, or time in the dark. In particular, when a pigment has accepted a photon and is going through the metabolic process, the pigment cannot accept additional photons. Still, when additional photons bombard the plant the pigments will continue to attempt to metabolize thus straining or fatiguing the plant. Thus dark time is needed to allow the pigments to complete the metabolic process and to restart the process. Thus just as humans need sleep, plants similarly need down time to optimize the metabolic process. In particular, depending on the type of plant, a plant needs approximately 3.5 to 14.5 milliseconds (ms) of turn over time per every 24 ms in order to minimize the fatigue or strain caused by the light.
As a result of this phenomena, DC lighting that is controlled by pulse width modulation (PWM) has been utilized in order to enhance the growth characteristics in plants. By utilizing PWM lighting in bursts or flicker not detectable by the human eye those in the art have attempted to optimize photosynthesis.
Still, problems exist as a result of utilizing DC lighting. Specifically DC (direct current) lighting is expensive, can be unreliable and difficult to use. In addition, while research on these effects has been conducted, industry applicable products that are easy to use and meaningful are still desired. Thus, a need in the art exists for an AC (alternating current) lighting source that is robust, inexpensive to manufacture and operate and is able to enhance growth characteristics in plants.
Therefore, a principle object of the present invention is to enhance growth characteristics in plants utilizing an AC power source.
Another object of the present invention is to provide cost effective lighting that enhances plant growth.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting assembly that is used for multiple plants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide alternative methods of modulating light provided to plants to use of a DC power source.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the rest of the specification.